suffering
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Caesar hanyalah bagian dari masa remajanya.


**JoJo's Bizzare Adventure (c) Hirohiko Araki **

**WARNING : **_implicit content; yaoi alert. _Fanfiksi pendek. _Angst. _

* * *

**1 **

Ciuman basah mendarat di belah bibir. Joseph terbangun.

Caesar buru-buru menarik diri; lantas mencak-mencak. Tubuh tegap langsingnya dihiasi apron renda merah muda, semerah pipinya yang ketahuan basah mencium Joseph kala empunya belum terjaga. Joseph mengerjap-ngerjap.

"kau kenapa?"

Hangat tangan Caesar menyentuh permukaan kening berkeringat, Joseph terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang tidak diinginkan. Pria keturunan Joestar itu melotot, mematri baik-baik pria rupawan di hadapan, kemudian menarik kepalanya pada sebuah ciuman. Ciuman bau napas khas bangun tidur yang tergesa-gesa; gigi Joseph tanpa sadar sedikit mengoyak buah bibir Caesar.

Caesar mengeryit, tapi pasrah juga ketika Joseph justru merengkuhnya lebih intim; menindih. Apa Joseph merasa cemas?

Apron merah muda itu tidak dilepas. Joseph sibuk mengurut kejantanannya di atas perut Caesar. Si pirang terengah-engah, lengan merangkul kepala bermahkotakan cokelat pekat. Napas Joseph lebih cepat dari biasanya; lebih dari ketika mereka senggama, atau ketika pria itu dilanda amarah. _Ada apa? _ Caesar baru ingat bahwa kompor dalam keadaan menyala. Mungkin lapis terakhir _pancake _mereka nanti berwarna kehitaman. Ia harus bergegas ke ruang memasak atau rumah _mereka _kebakaran. Tapi Joseph yang berkeringat hebat (dan masih sibuk mengurut _miliknya_) terasa begitu mengkhawatirkan.

"kau melarikan diri dari malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

Caesar bertanya. Nadanya berbisik, diselingi desah. Joseph _datang. _Tidak ada erangan, hanya napas berat. Napas berat.

Lantas beberapa detik selanjutnya bau gosong mengudara –Joseph mencumbu bibir Caesar sebentar.

"hanya mimpi buruk." Jawabnya.

**2**

Kelopak bunga merah muda itu mengingatkan Joseph pada pipi-pipi Caesar.

Benar. Masing-masing pipi Caesar ditempeli kelopak bunga merah muda. Tepat di bawah netra dengan bulu-bulu lentik dan kelereng hijau jernih. Garis alis pirang melengkung santai menghiasi kesempurnaan sosok itu. Oh, hidung mancungnya, bibir berisi yang pucat, nampak seksi, andaikata Caesar berkenan mengoleskan sedikit pewarna bibir.

"Joseph?"

Telapak tangan yang sedari tadi memangku kelopak sakura kini digenggam lembut oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil dan rapuh. Joseph Joestar menoleh, kerlip bahagia pada netra biru itu meredup.

"ya?"

"aku bertanya, jika sudah lahir nanti, mau kau beri nama siapa?"

Wanita cantik yang resmi menjadi istrinya itu tersenyum manis. Suzie Q membimbing tangannya pada sebuah nadi kehidupan; darah daging Joseph sedang berjuang malas-malasan disana, meringkuk di dalam kehangatan dan kubangan kasih sayang.

"oh." Joseph takjub. "bayinya bergerak."

Suzie Q ikut kegirangan. Senyumnya merekah indah diantara nuansa merah muda, dua tangannya terentang meminta sambutan. "Joseph!" panggilnya.

Pasangan itu saling mendekap mesra. Surai pirang sang istri ia belai penuh kelembutan. _Pirang. _Surai pirang Caesar yang jabrik dan menawan. Terasa halus di genggaman, wangi keringat dan shampo murahan, beribu-ribu kali lipat indah ketika tidak tertata di atas bantal. Caesar menguap dengan titik-titik air menggantungi ujung mata. Berkata _ohayo _dengan suara serak dan malas, lalu ringisan _bokongku sakit! _akan membuat Joseph tertawa dan merona.

"Caesar.."

"hm?"

Oh. Joseph tersadar. Suzie Q lebih kecil dan lembut dalam dekapan.

"anak kita nanti. Caesar."

(Caesar bukanlah nama untuk seorang anak perempuan)

**3**

Joseph melihat _dirinya _di dalam Jotaro.

Kakyoin gugur. Meninggalkan rasa kehilangan yang luar biasa dalam benak sang cucu. Meskipun berusaha disembunyikan, frustasi itu kentara terasa bagi Joseph. Selama lima puluh hari perjalanan, perasaan dua remaja ingusan itu terjalin perlahan. Joseph serasa melihat _tayangan ulang_. Bagaimana dua remaja itu berinteraksi, menunjukkan afeksi sembunyi-sembunyi, _seperti ia dan Caesar remaja. _

Jotaro yang sekarang adalah Joseph _selama ini. _

"kau baik-baik saja?" ketika ditanya, Jotaro langsung merendahkan topi. Tidak ada jawaban, cucunya itu pergi dari pemakaman dengan langkah prajurit dengan hati yang tertanggal. Apa orang-orang terdekat Joestar memang ditakdirkan untuk cepat pergi? Joseph memandang langit-langit. Sosok tukang gombal pemain wanita itu berhamburan di ingatan.

_Ah, harusnya aku ikut kau saja. _

Caesar hanyalah bagian dari masa remajanya. []

* * *

_Halo, lama tidak jumpa_

_Ya, ini tulisan setelah sekian bulan hiatus. Kenapa JoJo? Karena saya jatuh cinta pada mahakarya satu itu. Kenapa fanfiksi ini gaje? Saya juga kurang paham. Mohon maklum, sekadar pemanasan karena sense ngetik saya berhamburan hilang. Bawaannya pengen nulis angst. Flashback ketika nangis deras nonton Caesar dan Kakyoin gugur di episode-episode akhir. Dua otp kandas, saya mbatin. Dasar fujo. Maapkeun. _

_Saya nangis bukan karena otp kandas/ saya beneran sedih mereka gugur. Tapi kaget juga, fanfiksi JoJo bahasa Indonesia hampir ga ada. Saya kira rame karena ini tergolong fandom famous. Ternyata – _

_Ya sudah. Lega rasanya bisa upload fanfiksi lagi. Semoga sense ngetik saya bisa berangsur balik. Ide bejibun, tapi pas madep lepi jadi buntu/ hiks. Segitu saja. Have a good yay, all. _

**Vielen Dank, **

**Ore **


End file.
